Después del café
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Naomi y Raye discuten sobre sus lejanas familias.


**Después del café**

Raye Penber siempre supo qué era lo que deseaba ser en la vida:Policía. No como cualquier policía: De los verdaderos. O sea, los que portaban una estrella de plata en el bolsillo y que no necesitaban hacer alarde de su masculinidad para conquistar el corazón de la damisela en peligro a la que acaban de salvar del villano en el cuento o la película. Le cuesta encontrar comprensión en la mirada venenosa de su pequeña novia, agriada y mortecina hija de orientales, dispuesta a aceptar el deber cultural de la madre ascética.  
Sin mucha disposición, desde luego, como si Raye la obligara a hacerlo. Suspira. Un sorbo más de whisky, frente al espejo del baño.  
No le encanta hacer el papel de hombre macho y cabrío; insistiendo en formar manada con su hembra de ardiente figura y corazón incapaz de amar con total entrega. Por más que sus amigos le envidien y sus conocidas simpatizantes condenen (cosa que le hace sentir halagado) tras pedirle a Naomi que se case con él y deje su empleo (en primer lugar, ese era su sueño).  
Todo empezó porque ella no recibía cartas, ni llamadas de sus padres desde hacía años. Era una deshonra a sus ojos que su hija no regresara a su verdadera tierra para servir.  
Y que viviera con un hombre, sin haberse casado. Naomi lloraba todas las noches que compartían. Frecuentemente, a mitad de las caricias previas al desenvolvimiento de la relación sexual, murmuraba en su oído:  
-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá.  
Por ejemplo. Entonces, Raye emergía de la montaña de sábanas, cobijas, enredones, camisón y ropa interior comestible, despeinado y malhumorado. Los ojos rojos y una vena palpitando en cuello y sien. En un par de ocasiones, con una capa de crema chantillí en la barbilla, o un juguete sexual en la boca sonrojada.  
-Pues…llámala.-Musitó entre dientes, tras encender la luz de la mesita de noche y tenderse a su lado, sin disimular demasiado su irritación.  
Naomi musita que allá pasa del mediodía y debe estar preparando el ikebana o alguna fiesta de té, sino empezó a preparar la cena, el maquillaje o la confección de algún kimono. Eso es lo que suele hacer en su hogar por esas horas. O así era, cuando emigró. Una lágrima tímida bajando por uno de sus ojos, tras las últimas sílabas particularmente temblorosas.  
Aún el día de hoy, Raye guarda esperanzas de que Naomi acepte su propuesta. Le ha tenido ya bastante paciencia y ha sabido contener su ira por una cuestión de respeto. El matrimonio era lo más conveniente para ambos. Obtendrían un seguro de vida en caso de que cualquiera de los dos muriera y a los ojos de los familiares de ambos, dejaría de seguir costumbres ajenas.  
-Preferiría que lo hiciéramos cuando termine de trabajar en éste caso.  
En la casa el silencio parece ser el tercer inquilino siempre presente entre los dos (si algún día se cumplen los deseos de ambos, habrá un cuarto y un quinto, por no pensar en un sexto que lo reprima hasta finalmente hacerlo desaparecer), honrado con su compañía.  
Raye mira a su reservada mujer inclinarse sobre la mesa del living para recoger el cenicero y la taza de café que ha bebido antes de la discusión que todavía no ha acontecido pero que se presiente entre sus dientes, mordida, venenosa, sulfurosa. ¿Qué hace ella cuando él se va, abandonándole a su antojo? La imagina quieta, delante de la mesa, preparando el ikebana que le había pedido (Y que secretamente, le hace estornudar cuando no toma su medicina).  
Y la escena se le torna demasiado irrisoria (duele a sus ojos, le aburre, asusta y conmueve hasta el borde de las lágrimas). ¿No será posible acaso, que desaparezca ni bien él cruza el umbral? Raye ha visto la cortina descorriéndose y cerrándose bruscamente cuando su auto está a punto de arrancar. Es como si esperara con ansiedad el momento exacto en que Raye ha desaparecido de su línea de visión.  
¿Tendrá un amante y muere por hacerlo pasar a su casa, para arrojarse en sus brazos y entregarse a placeres carnales que Raye no le ofrece, sobre la alfombra y la cama matrimonial en la que ella duerme sola, porque tiene el sueño muy ligero e insiste en que Raye ronca?  
Naomi proviene de una familia guerrera, donde incluso las mujeres reciben el entrenamiento de los hombres, a pesar de entregarse a labores domésticas.  
La espera durante las guerras, es una tradición heredada. ¿En verdad Naomi sería capaz de arrojar sobre su hombro más de trescientos años tallados a fuego en tablas de piedra sobre un jardín sagrado, bajo las cuales duermen cuerpos y espíritus ancestrales?


End file.
